Recently, as disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 below, a method is known in which an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye having parallax therebetween are alternately supplied to a display at a predetermined interval, and the images are viewed using glasses with liquid crystal shutters that are driven in synchronization with the predetermined interval.
Further, it is disclosed in Patent Literature 2 below that modes such as error control by FEC (Forward Error Correction) or error control on the basis of an automatic repeat request (ARQ) are changed in accordance with packet loss and error generating conditions in a network, and a packet transfer is performed.
In addition, as stereoscopic image encoding methods, a method is known, for example, in which the image for the left eye and the image for the right eye are each encoded while being considered to be individual video, and a method is known in which encoding is performed as multiview images by MVC (Multiview Video Coding). In Patent Literature 1 below, the method to perform encoding by MVC with respect to a plurality of video image data, such as stereoscopic video images etc., is disclosed. Further, in Patent Literature 2 below, a method is disclosed in which FEC strength (redundancy) is changed in accordance with a degree of priority.